


Your Song

by uselessgaydolphin



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessgaydolphin/pseuds/uselessgaydolphin
Summary: a song my mother can't know I've written. it's not even a song at this point. just really bad poetry. leave comments if you have ideas on how to make this into an actual song. please don't plagiarise from this.
Kudos: 1





	Your Song

oh girl, just come out and play  
thorn mangled feet down the path you left home  
run around in gowns of velvet and lace  
it's the same city lights only now you're alone

canned heat for you to drown in tonight  
in after-hours and the coffee shop breaks  
the whole damn world but you still look for her eyes  
you spend your days in a cigarette haze

you play stevie nicks and waltz with the demons in your head  
you marry ginsberg to keats on the days you're stuck in bed  
you've chased your mama's dreams, all the roads you've walked in life  
but tell her now, finding love was your biggest strife

wendy on the plank for pan and you  
you couldn't find enough pixie dust to follow her home  
so worried about things not to do  
you left the only one you could call your own

so, canned heat and smoke to disappear  
in new faces and lipstick stains  
she is the one you're gonna want near,  
in brighter days and in nights of pain

you play stevie nicks and waltz with the demons in your head  
you marry ginsberg to keats on the days you're stuck in bed  
you've chased your mama's dreams, all the roads you've walked in life  
but tell her now, finding love was your biggest strife

it's a dark place to be  
inside spaces where the clothes don't fit  
where you can't see your feet  
or what they did to your face  
so pack your courage  
put it next to your shirts  
tell your mother you've come of age  
and you were always gonna leave behind some hurt  
hold a hand under the streetlights  
find a pair of lips for the morning  
maybe you'll never find her eyes  
but it'll be light  
it'll be light

you play stevie nicks and waltz with the demons in your head  
you marry ginsberg to keats on the days you're stuck in bed  
you've chased your mama's dreams, all the roads you've walked in life  
but tell her now, finding love was your biggest strife


End file.
